Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Mirabelle P
Summary: Il n'y a pas très longtemps, on a parlé de contes en classe, du coup, il m'est venue cette idée: pourquoi ne pas changer celui du Petit Chaperon Rouge, et le mettre à mon goût? Voilà ce que ça donne!


**Version révisée du Petit Chaperon Rouge, par Moi:**

 Il était une fois, dans la riante Angleterre, une petite fille qui habitait dans une charmante maisonnette, pas très loin d'une belle forêt, en compagnie de son père, sa mère et ses six frères. C'était une enfant charmante, toujours souriante et serviable, reconnaissable, entre autres, à ses longs cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseur, mais surtout à sa petite cape, que sa mère lui avait cousue pour son sixième anniversaire. Un beau soir, sa mère reçu un hibou, l'informant que grand-maman était malade, et donc clouée au lit. La petite, toujours au service des autres, proposa d'aller lui rendre visite. Sa mère accepta avec soulagement : elle devait encore préparer les sacs de ses trois aînés, qui n'allait pas tarder à partir pour l'école et elle était presque sûre que les jumeaux avaient encore piégé tous les placards de la cuisine. Bref, elle était débordée. Elle trouva néanmoins le temps de préparer un petit panier que sa benjamine pourrait apporter à sa grand-maman.

 « -Ginny, s'écria-t-elle, lorsqu'elle la vit se préparer à partir, j'ai préparé ceci pour grand-maman. Prends en bien soin. »

 Elle lui tendit alors le panier, qui contenait une galette, et un petit pot de Bièraubeurre. 

 Après avoir embrassé sa maman, qui lui rappela une dernière fois de ne pas s'éloigner du chemin pour éviter de se perdre, le Petit Chaperon Rouge s'élança gaiement et disparut bientôt entre les arbres de la forêt. 

 Elle gambadait deci, delà, observait les fleurs, suivait les papillons, et surtout, rêvait de l'histoire qu'on venait de lui raconter : celle de Harry Potter. Elle cherchait activement un moyen de le retrouver. Le pauvre, d'après ce que sa maman lui avait dit, il devait être bien malheureux. 

 Ginny semblait avoir un don avec les animaux. Tous paraissaient l'aimer et l'aider _(A/N : pensez à Blanche Neige… )_. Elle n'avait donc pas peur de se promener seule dans les bois, même la nuit, car elle savait que, si elle avait un problème, ses amis viendraient l'aider.

 Comme le soleil s'était couché lorsqu'elle avait dit au revoir à sa mère, il commençait à faire noir. Mais le Petit Chaperon Rouge n'avait pas peur : elle était trop fascinée par la nuée de lucioles qui la précédait sur le chemin. Tellement fascinée, qu'elle ne vit même pas une ombre s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se plante juste devant ses pieds, l'empêchant d'avancer. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge fut aussitôt saisi par la beauté de l'animal : il s'agissait d'un loup, sans nul doute, mais il semblait plus grand que tous ceux qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici. Son épaisse fourrure argentée, brillait là où les éclats de lune, qui parvenaient à percer le toit formé par les branches au-dessus de leurs têtes, le touchaient. Lorsqu'il leva enfin ses doux yeux gris vers elle, elle se sentit subjuguée, et s'assit à côté de la bête. 

 ' –Bonsoir, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, mais tout le monde me surnomme le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

 -Bonsoir Ginny, je me nomme Remus Lupin. Que fais-tu toute seule dehors, à cette heure de la nuit ? Tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas prévenus contre des créatures telles que moi que tu pourrais rencontrer ?

 -Non, Monsieur. Vois-tu, j'ai comme un don avec les animaux. C'est presque comme si j'étais l'un d'eux. Donc, tu comprends, Monsieur, je ne risque rien, ce sont mes amis. Mais quelle sorte de loup est-tu donc, je n'en ai encore jamais rencontré de pareils ?

 -Je m'appelle Remus, Ginny. Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis un loup de la pire des sortes. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs beaucoup d'être encore capable de raisonner et de ne pas encore t'avoir mordue ou même avalée … Vois-tu petite, je suis un loup-garou.

 -Je me disais aussi. C'est qu'il y a peu d'animaux dans cette forêt que je ne connaisse pas, parce que, tu sais, lorsque je vais voir grand-maman… Oh, j'allais oublier. Ne m'en veux pas, Monsieur, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter tout en marchant ? Ma grand-maman est très malade et j'ai été envoyée pour la soigner.

 -Remus, Ginny. Non, ce n'est pas un problème. Qu'a donc exactement ta grand-maman ? '

 Et ils marchèrent le long du chemin, babillant innocemment. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé le pont qui précédait la chaumière de sa grand-maman, que le Petit Chaperon Rouge se rendit compte de quelque chose.

 ' –Dis-moi, Remus. Si tu rentres là-dedans, tu ne penses pas que tu ressentiras une incontrôlable envie d'engloutir toute crue ma grand-maman ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas parler avec toi, mais je préfèrerait tout de même qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

 -Heureusement que tu es là, petite, autrement je serais entré avec toi, sans me douter de rien, et tu as fort bien décrit ce qui risquerait de se passer à ce moment-là. '

 Il fut donc décidé que Remus dormirait dehors, juste en dessous de la fenêtre de Ginny. Celle-ci tira la chevillette, la bobinette chût, et la porte s'ouvrit. L'enfant se glissa à l'intérieur et  referma consciencieusement l'entrée. 

 Après avoir soigné sa grand-maman, et rangé quelque peu sa chaumière, la petite s'accouda à sa fenêtre et repris sa discussion avec le loup.

 Remus était si heureux d'avoir de la compagnie qu'il en oublia de surveiller les alentours, car, chers lecteurs, ça n'était pas par hasard qu'il s'était trouvé là : il avait été contraint de s'enfuire de l'endroit où il allait généralement se transformer, car un maniaque, tueur de bêtes dites de l'Ombre, le poursuivait sans relâche depuis quelques pleines lunes, armé de son fusil chargé de balle d'argent. 

 Ce fut donc Ginny qui s'aperçut en premier des mouvements convulsifs qui agitaient les buissons. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, il s'agissait du chasseur, qui se trémoussait de joie, ainsi caché, et qui attendait le bon moment pour faire feu. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge n'était pas seulement une enfant très sage, elle était aussi terriblement intelligente. Lorsqu'elle eut un plan, c'est à dire deux secondes après avoir perçu le remue-ménage, elle en fit part à Remus, qui sentant la gravité de la situation, accepta tout de suite. La fillette rentra donc avec précipitation, ferma la porte de la chambre de sa grand-maman à clef et ouvrit celle de la maisonnette, pour permettre au loup de se glisser à l'intérieur. Le chasseur, trop concentré sur son sentiment de jubilation intense, ne fit pas attention à ce mouvement. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il vit juste que la porte d'entrée était ouverte, et le loup partit. Intelligent comme il l'était, il en déduit que ce dernier était entré afin de se faire un petit casse-croûte. Il se leva, et suivit sur la pointe des pieds, le chemin qu'il supposait que le loup avait pris.

 Ayant lu, dans sa jeunesse, les contes de Perrault, il se dirigea d'une démarche de conquérant vers la chambre de la grand-maman. Celle-ci ne lui sembla pas particulièrement poilue à première vue, mais avec les loups-garous, on ne sait jamais. Il visa donc calmement la forme qui semblait profondément endormit et allait tirer lorsque la lumière autour de lui sembla tout à coup s'éteindre. Bizarrement, les murs avaient semblé se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante, et ils avaient un toucher visqueux. Alors qu'il tâtonnait tout autour de lui pour retrouver son fusil (ce à quoi il échoua), il se prit un jet de quelque chose, qui sentait fortement l'acide, sur le visage. Trois minutes et vingt-deux secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien du vilain chasseur. _(A/N : Rendez-vous compte, il voulait tuer Remus !!! Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser faire ça, ou bien ?)_

 Passons à la scène qui se déroulait à l'_extérieur_ du loup à présent. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, qui savait que le cycle digestif des loups-garous était très court (elle avait fauché le livre Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'un de ses frères pendant les vacances), et qu'il était tout de suite prêt à avaler une seconde proie dans la minute qui suivait, elle traîna Remus tant bien que mal (le pauvre loup était dans un état de transe : le chasseur n'était pas particulièrement facile à digérer) hors de la chambre de sa grand-maman, qu'elle referma à clef. Elle le fit descendre (lui fit dégringoler serait plus juste, mais enfin…) les escaliers. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à le pousser dehors : le soleil avait déjà commencé à se lever, quelque part très loin de la chaumière _(A/N : on est en été, les nuits sont courtes)_ et Remus reprit lentement sa forme humaine. Comme il avait l'air très gentil, et qu'il avait été très poli avec elle sous sa forme animale, elle décida de le laisser dormir. Elle alla vite fermer la porte, avant de se blottit tout contre lui, et de s'endormir, elle aussi.

Remus Lupin se réveilla avant tous les autres. Il avait comme un poids dans l'estomac et ne se souvenait plus du tout des évènements de la nuit précédente. Il était très surpris de se retrouver avec une petite fille dans les bras, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans la réveiller, il souleva l'enfant, la déposa dans un fauteuil, et partit.

 Lorsque Ginny se réveilla enfin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle pouvait entendre sa grand-maman chantonner, tout en allant et venant dans la maisonnette. Pas de Remus en vue. 

 Le temps passa. Ginny grandit, mais jamais elle n'oublia cette histoire, ni le visage de Remus Lupin. Comme personne ne voulut la croire, lorsqu'elle raconta son histoire, elle finit par ne plus le faire, et tenta de se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit son nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lors du banquet de la rentrée de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. 

FIN !!!

 Bon, alors, comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit de ma première fic. En fait, j'en ai pleins d'autres en réserve, mais comme je suis très très lente, je préfère attendre de les avoir finies avant de commencer à publier. En tout cas, j'espère que celle-ci vous a plu !


End file.
